Armor
There is a variety of personal body armor available in the Sanctum. Generally Available Camouflage Nets Holographic camouflage nets are available in a wide variety of models, with the quality dependent upon the on-board processing power and landscape integration modules. Cheap camo nets are only really good for hiding against blank walls and take several seconds to color reset upon movement. Military grade camo-nets, commonly issued to snipers, can render the wearer effectively invisible to visible light, ultraviolet, and infrared scanning, though will still produce a "hot spot" for advanced EMF scanners. Proles Free Army/Sanctum Militia Armor HUDs All Army and Militia armor has full heads-up display capabilities in the helmets. The HUDs are linked to the central battle computer (and in the case of mobile infantry, also the vehicle's battle computer) via secure network. HUD functions inclue: *Advanced target systems *Maps/tracking (friendlies/identified hostiles/neutrals) *Biometric status (self and other soldiers) *Armor/vehicle status *Proximity alerts *Battle alerts *Projectile/beam trajectory tracking (friendly and hostile) *Ordnance tracker *Comms/Network *Remote command of all slaved vehicles/weapons *Command capability via voice, eyeline or gesture All HUD-capable helmets also include automatic polarizers and sound dampeners, to protect the wearer from hearing an optical damage caused by explosions, flash-bangs, and other sensory weapons. Category:Armor Category:Weapons Category:Military Category:Sanctum militia Mobile Infantry Armor This armor bears a superficial resemblance to standard motorcycle gear, though the armor plating has full coverage on all vital areas. This expensive, custom armor is a metalloid, carbon fiber, and ceramic composite designed specifically to harmlessly disippate most applications of conventional directed energy weapons, and with point impact in mind to stop bullets and shrapnel. Armor is manufacturer guaranteed to stop conventional rounds up to 12.7mm (.50 cal) in diameter, though failure is possible after more than 10 same-point impacts, and full stoppage is not guaranteed for specialized "extra hot" incendiary rounds or next-gen armor piercers. Protection against rounds above 12.7mm in diameter is dependent upon the muzzle energy of the round, with hand guns unlikely to succeed, but heavy sniper rifles potentially capable of full penetration. Directed energy dissipation capacity is currently at 10 MegaWatts due to materials concerns. (eg: a Type II Phaser on a low level "kill" setting would stun or incapacitate with a direct hit rather than immediately kill.) This class of armor is entirely unpowered. Custom servo augmentation is locally added specifically to aide in trick riding and melee, to reinforce joints and prevent muscle strain and tearing. These synthetic muscle strands run on energy cannibalised from the soldier's metabolism or kinetic impacts and generate problematic waste heat if overused. Underneath the armor, there is a skin-tight biometric link suit made of translucent white fabric and woven with nerve induction leads that are rooted at the ports in the back. The biometric link suit zips on with magseals, which ensure perfect contact and fit. Biometric linkages interface with monitors in C&C, as well as determine light assists and feedback for high speed maneuvering and melee combat. All helmets have full HUD displays and link to the battle computers of the hover cycles, so allow for remote controls and verbal or eye-line directed commands. Light Infantry Armor Similar to Mobile Infantry Armor in technical specifications, but lacks the advanced biometric linkages since interface with combat adjunts such as vehicles and plasma weapons aren't needed. Light infantry armor also lacks the advanced joint articulation and servo reinforcement of mobile infantry armor, since regular infantry does not engage in specialized melee combat. Basic biometrics for C&C monitoring are included, as well as standard battle computer targeting, tracking, and tactical functions in the helmet's HUD. Heavy Infantry Armor Heavy Infantry Armor has not been used since the Battle of the Line due to lack of necessity and expense of manufacture. Most of the decommissioned heavy armor has since been recycled, through a relatively small number of completed sets still exist in militia storage, are owned by collectors, or may be mothballed by various corporations that have paramilitary wings. Heavy armor operated using advanced, pre-port biometrics that could easily be upgraded to modern, port-based biometrics. Advanced biometrics were necessary, as heavy infantry armor was fully powered and operated on feedback-driven synthetic muscle strand servos. Servo augmentation allowed normal humans to move freely in the extremely heavy armor, and provided a strength capacity of 3-5x normal human. The armor was manufactured specifically to allow the use of otherwise too-heavy personal firearms and directed-energy guns; firearms of that class commonly had recoil potential that would knock an unarmored soldier to the ground and break bones. Heavy infantry armor had a point impact stopping capacity up to 50,000 joules, generally encompassing 15-18mm rounds. Energy dissipation capacity was 30 MegaWatts, with much of the energy cannibalized by the armor to refill servo batteries. Category:Armor Category:Weapons Category:Military Category:Sanctum militia